Role Reversals
by SeaFeudJagger
Summary: Ozpin is missing. A recent attack on Beacon leaves the school without its headmaster. Who better to act in his place but... Qrow?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was inspired by a conversation I had in Reddit so I tried to put my spin on things. Unfortunately because of my schedule right now I only have time to end it as a two-shot, more of a introductory scenario. I might explore more of it in the future but that remains to be seen.**

 **SPOILERS for those who haven't watch V3. This is a slight AU as you see. It takes place a few months after the Vytal festival. The next chapter will hopefully answer some questions you may have. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Qrow took in the scene around him grimly, a serious look shifting over his normally relaxed posture.

Scorch marks raked across the floors and walls of the chamber, leaving behind severe abrasions and craters against the surface of the granite floor, charred black due to intense heat. Several of the concrete pillars were blown into chunks, leaving behind an uneven pile of rubble lying scattered across the room.

It was a gruesome spectacle, one that Qrow was not entirely unaccustomed to seeing but still nevertheless unnerved him. It was clear that a battle took place here, and a hard-worn fight at that, leaving it vague as to who the clear victor of the duel was.

Curiously, the only structure that wasn't entirely affected by the aftermath of the battle was the large metallic wall near the end of the corridor. The top of which reached to the very ceiling of the room, hidden among the darkness above. The only accessible point through was the round metallic door made of reinforced concrete, secured with numerous metal bolts surrounding the door frame. An identification scanner was installed beside the vault door as an added security measure.

"Have you found anything?"

Qrow shifted his gaze from the room to the blonde dueling instructor that was approaching him.

He shrugged, "None more so than what you already know. Not exactly a lot here that can tell us who or what did this. Or if they succeeded in what they came for."

Glynda pursed her lips, a frown creasing her forehead as green eyes briefly flashed over to the carnage before meeting his once more. "I think we can clearly guess as to whom the perpetrators were and what it is they came for."

Qrow grunted, pulling his flask from his pocket and unscrewing the top. He ignores Glynda's look of disapproval as he takes a swig.

"You contacted Jimmy, yet?"

She sighed, took off her glasses and began wiping them against her sleeve. "James will be arriving in a few hours. I managed to convince him not to bring his army with him when I told him it was an emergency."

Qrow snorted in amusement. "Well, that's a miracle if there ever was one."

"At the very least we can contain the situation here for the moment and keep rumors from spreading across Vale," she said before sliding her glasses back onto her face. "For now we must inform the other staff members of what had happened. I've placed the academy on lockdown. No student is allowed to leave the premises until further notice. There is a slight chance that the intruders could still be here and if so they must be captured at once."

With a flourish of her cape, Glynda turned and left the room, leaving Qrow with the debris and smoking remains of the chamber.

Qrow gave one last glance at the scorched ruin behind him and started walking towards the door when something caught his eye.

Slowly he walked over to the far-side of the room, evading the larger slabs of concrete that block his path. There, nudged between a half-fallen pillar and the floor, barely visible through the limited light of the room was a familiar sight.

Crouching down to one knee, Qrow brushed off the smaller rocks out of the way and picked up the long, black walking cane with an embellished handle patterned in gold-colored gears. It was the last piece of evidence that confirmed what he already knew.

 _Wherever you are, I hope you know what you're doing, Oz._

 **~0~**

Early morning found Qrow and Glynda lounging about in the Headmaster's office at the top of Beacon tower, waiting for the third member of their group to arrive.

Qrow tried to stifle a yawn, sipping on the cup of coffee instead to block the incoming urge and trying to keep himself awake. He couldn't help but feel irritated. The entire night was spent scouring the school perimeter for any sign of the intruders but not one trace of evidence was left behind to give them a clue on who they were dealing with.

The most that they could identify was based on a report from the nearby airbase that informed a bullhead was stolen some time during the day before, but ultimately it proved fruitless in their search.

And to make matters worse, he ran out of alcohol some time during daybreak and the school apparently has a 'no alcohol consumption' policy within the campus.

Qrow snorted, thinking it was amusing that the school thought that enacting policies banning alcoholic beverages would discourage the students from smuggling some inside campus. Back in his day he was a professional at delivering _essential_ items that made their school life a whole lot more interesting.

Despite his team leader's protests, Qrow garnered a reasonable amount of lien that year thanks to his honest works and was able to treat his team out on town by the end of the school year. Those were the days.

Qrow was disrupted from his musings when a beeping sound came from behind him.

Glancing back from his leaning position by the window, he could see Glynda typing away on Ozpin's desk.

Her eyes shifted back and forth on the hologram screen as fingers skimmed across the keyboard. There were several tabs open on screen containing files, security footage, and messages from the past few days. She had an earpiece on and spoke in hushed, urgent tones to someone on the line.

Glynda paused briefly at the pop up that appeared on screen and immediately clicked the blinking icon. A security footage tab appeared showing live video feed of the courtyard. The camera zoomed in to the landing pad several meters off near the edge of the cliff.

At first there seemed nothing out of the ordinary with the footage. There were several guardsmen that can be seen patrolling the area right after the attack but were not the main focus of the camera. The video zoomed in further beyond the landing pad, straight to the blurry image of Vale in the distance – and caught something in view.

A tiny speck, almost a blur shape was materializing straight from the clouds, barely visible even with the morning light provided. The airship was unlike traditional design and was sleeker and darker in nature. It made quick progress to the landing pad. Docking personnel seemed to take notice of the incoming airship as several men ran across the pad holding glow sticks to marshal in the landing vehicle.

"That would be James," Glynda pointed out as she removed the earpiece and placed it on the table. Qrow thought he could still hear someone speaking through the device but was effectively shut down.

"Well who woulda thought, the man actually knows a thing or two about subtlety," Qrow muttered to himself as he returned his gaze towards the window. Faintly, he could make out the airship that just finished its descent but the tower prevented a clear sight on its occupants exiting.

"I believe those are the prototype stealth ships he mentioned months ago that his engineers were working on." Glynda shook her head, trying to ease the tiredness gained from a full night's work. "We'll have to get ready. There's no doubt that he'll be upset at what happened here."

"You mean the fact that he gets to prove Ozpin right?"

Glynda shot him a warning look. "Qrow…"

"What? I'm just saying. He's been pestering for months about adding security to the Vault and now that something's happened he can hold it over everyone's head," Qrow grumbled.

"James may be bullheaded, especially when he's right, but he wouldn't use that to deliberately antagonize others. Especially considering the situation as of now."

Qrow's dismissive scoff only expressed his doubt but said no more as he took another sip instead.

It took far longer than expected but after several minutes of waiting the lights leading up to elevator in Beacon tower began to blink, signaling an arrival.

When the elevator doors slid open, Qrow was surprised to see not only the General's tall form but also a head of ivory white exiting through the doors.

Familiar steel blue met scarlet red and scowled at him through stiff, professional bearing.

Qrow merely smirked, winking in response to the greeting which only served to vex the Atlas specialist even further judging by her deepened scowl.

Ironwood wasted no time in getting to the point. "What in the world happened down there?" he demanded as he strode into the room, his normally calm, professional demeanor eroding in the face of heightened alarm.

Qrow and Glynda exchanged quick glances from where she stood next to the desk. She nodded towards him. "I'm guessing you've seen the damage?" Qrow asked.

Ironwood nodded briskly. "It was…" he trailed off, clenching his gloved hand as he tried to describe the state of destruction that was left behind in the chamber.

Qrow nodded grimly. "From what we've been able to gather, Oz was ambushed some time during the night when he went down to check on the Vault. Security cameras were disrupted and the elevator was locked around ten to eleven."

"We were only alerted that something was wrong when the entire building shook off from a massive tremor coming from beneath the school." Glynda interceded. "It was too coincidental to be an earthquake. I arrived as soon as I could but the perpetrators were already gone. The damage was…" she grimaced, "extensive to say the least. I contacted Qrow immediately and placed the academy on lockdown."

Ironwood remained silent throughout the exchange, but the anxiousness was visible across his face. He stood in front of the desk, hands placed on top of the table as he hung his head. Slowly, he looked up and turned to Qrow. "And Ozpin?"

Qrow sighed and uncrossed his arms, leaning away from his position by the window. Holding the cup in one hand, his other reached behind him and pulled out Ozpin's cane. From his peripheral vision he noticed blue eyes widen slightly when he presented the familiar item.

Ironwood did not look surprised, the frown on his face further deepening at the sight of his old friend's weapon.

His uncovered hand reached into his coat and pulled a military standard flask, not dissimilar to Qrow's own. Ignoring the surprised looks of the others, he unscrewed the top and held it out in offering.

Qrow quickly regained from his surprise and raised a brow at the gesture. He glanced at Ironwood, who still wasn't looking at him then back to his cup, his lips turning up at the corner slightly. He held his arm out as the General poured the dark amber alcohol into his drink.

He took a huge a gulp of his drink as the strong liquid mixed with caffeine burned like sweet acid down his throat. Qrow sighed appreciatively at the distinct taste of Everfall whiskey. _Jimmy may be a stubborn mule with a stick up his ass,_ _but_ _he has good taste_.

Ironwood himself took a deep swig of his flask, a far cry from his personal strict policies on fair consumption of alcohol. Both women in the room looked at their counterparts reproachfully but were thoroughly ignored.

"Our best case scenario right now is that Ozpin was injured during the fight and has now been taken hostage." Ironwood began as he tucked the flask back to his pocket. For a moment he looked older beyond his age, eyes sunken, the gray in his hair more prominent. The lifetime of military service seemed to catch up to him. "We can assume that the enemy failed in their assault since the Vault was not penetrated thanks to the additional security."

Qrow was tempted to make a comment but one stern glance from Glynda made him rethink his decision.

"We can't be certain if the assault on the Vault was their main objective," Glynda said, keeping one eye on Qrow. "The attack was bold and daring, unlike the calculated steps they've taken to follow in the past. They had much to risk coming here in the fall of night just to claim the package."

"Perhaps time is running out for them," Ironwood suggested. "They failed to make their move during the Vytal festival and in doing so they must have set back their plans by a significant amount. They're getting impatient." He turned around and leaned back against the ornate desk, rubbing his chin in thought.

"But that begs the question," Glynda persisted, moving closer to Ironwood. "Was she that confident in her powers despite having only half of the package that she was willing to fight Ozpin for access to the patient?"

Both turned their attention to Qrow, who had the most experience in dealing with the enemy and was responsible in preventing them from harvesting all of the Fall Maiden's powers.

He shrugged lightly in response, knowing as much as they do. His contacts haven't been able to tell him anything useful lately. It's as if they've gone underground in the recent months following the Vytal festival.

"Without proper information we can't know for sure how powerful she is even in her current state. It's all guesswork from here on out." Qrow remained quiet for moment. "But what I do know is that they were meticulous enough to capture the previous host off guard and reduce her to a comatose state. And that was before she acquired part of the package. We can't brush off the possibility that they have a contingency plan in case they failed at what they came for."

Ironwood nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. If they couldn't get to her then they would have to settle for the next best thing." His eyes flickered towards the cane in Qrow's grasp.

Qrow has known Ozpin for the longest time. He wasn't kidding with his nieces when he said that they go way back. He knew how proficient of a huntsman he is despite spending most of his time managing the school delegations and sitting behind a desk. He was not one to make decisions in the spur of the moment.

If needed be he would lose on purpose to fool their enemy into thinking they have the upper hand. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Their current situation, however, didn't require for that necessary action yet. The other half of the maiden's power is still within their boundaries and the enemy hasn't made any significant moves that would suggest dire retaliation is needed.

He wouldn't risk his position for something trivial as keeping a half-maiden from getting past the firmly protected Vault. Especially since the enemy is currently working on misleading information.

Which could only mean that his disappearance was not deliberately planned by him, and that he is now quite possibly trapped in the lion's den. The thought doesn't exactly help in improving their situation right now.

In their focus towards discussing the immediate threat, they failed to notice the fourth member in the room listening attentively to the conversation, taking mental notes and figures as to what they were deliberating about. Her pursed lips were the only indication as to how confused and irritated she was in not being fully informed of the situation. However, she managed to retain her professional bearing this time and kept quiet, not garnering any attention to herself that might lead to her dismissal from the room.

"There is one other thing." Qrow and Ironwood looked up as Glynda spoke in a resigned tone.

The combat instructor looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and bits of her blonde hair was falling into places from the hastily tied bun. Her voice was flat when she said, "The council."

The effect of her words was instantaneous. Ironwood grimaced at the prospect of dealing with the executive branch of Vale's government right now while Qrow rolled his eyes, his distaste for politics a poorly kept secret within their group.

"They are requesting an update with Beacon's succession and have been pestering with calls regarding the anomaly that happened last night." Glynda spoke with an undercurrent of weariness seeping into her tone. "I managed to hold them off until you arrived so we can get our stories straight before reporting to them."

"Ozpin's disappearance leaves a temporary void open in the power struggle in Vale. The academy is going to need a replacement Headmaster to keep the educational department under control. The council will be filing in their personal preferences for the position." Ironwood spoke with certainty. "The process is typically long and arduous, with each members of the council having to cast their vote on a potential candidate along with the selected members of court. Potential huntsmen across the kingdom will be called in to participate in the selection process."

"As deputy headmistress it's possible that I may have a say in the proceedings but I can't be sure. It's been so long since Ozpin was appointed Headmaster that I can barely remember how the previous election went on."

"That's all fine and dandy but how about we focus on the real problem here," Qrow said exasperatedly as he took another sip of his cup, trying to ease the conversation away from the political shitstorm that was bound to hit once the council learns of Ozpin's disappearance. "The enemy doesn't really have much to gain by capturing Oz. He won't talk that's for sure. I can't even get him to tell me where he keeps his hidden stash of coffee beans in this office. Now that being said–"

"General Ironwood, sir!" A voice suddenly came from the fourth occupant of the room.

She flushed briefly at the surprised looks turned to her, as if just realizing that she was in the room, before casting the discomposure aside and straightening herself. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted, Schnee." Ironwood replied bemusedly after a few moments of silence.

"Sir, there could be a connection between Ozpin's disappearance and the selection of a new Headmaster for Beacon."

The atmosphere changed drastically as the entire attention of the others was now transfixed on Winter.

Ironwood waved her on. "How so?"

Winter gathered her thoughts for a moment before speaking. "As you mentioned, Ozpin's unofficial leave gives the Vale council no choice but to elect a new Headmaster for Beacon. The selection process itself will take an extensive amount of time to conclude, and would require all huntsmen candidates to take part including the senior staff in Beacon, which leaves the academy relatively unattended.

"The interval between the election will be enough time for the enemy to launch another potential assault on Beacon, leaving only its students to guard the school. And if not that, it's possible that they would try to insert one of their own men in the running for the Headmaster position. If they are cunning as you say they are then it is not above them to resort to bribery or blackmail in hopes of getting one of their own to ascend in the candidacy ranks. When their lackey gets chosen–"

"–then they gain full access to Beacon along with its facilities, confidential files and the CCT." Ironwood finished, his eyes widening as the full extent of the implication dawned on him.

"Not only that, they would also have the authority to replace the school facilitators for any reasonable purposes and change the curriculum of the students entirely." Glynda had a look of disgust on her face alongside a begrudging admiration for the strategy. "With that kind of power they could dismantle the system from within, leaving it vague as who to blame for the bedlam it would be sure to cause."

"This must be their plan," Ironwood said with certainty, and paced back and forth across the room, arms crossed behind his back. "A bold undertaking, but very beneficial in the long run. It has to be."

Glynda returned back to the seat behind Ozpin's desk. Her mind racing with possible solutions to counter this newfound probability. "We need to prepare our briefing with the council. It needs to plausible without provoking their suspicion. James, your presence will help our account since they trust you enough. I need you here with me when they call."

Ironwood nodded. "I'll have my men working on a list of potential hunstmen qualified enough for the position and examine their profiles as soon as possible. We need to find a way to prevent or intervene the election long enough to find a solution. Knowing the council, we may not have much time before they push their influence."

At this point Qrow realized that he's not going to be of much help in this upcoming conversation. Recon and intel gathering were his shtick, alongside his other duties as a Hunstman. The intricacies of politics were not his cup of tea and it would only end up giving him a migraine if he thought more about it. Glynda and Ironwood were more than qualified enough to formulate a plan without him. He decided that a bit of fresh air might help clear his mind of the recent revelations.

"Where are you going?" Winter hissed as Qrow strode purposefully towards her.

"What's the matter, Ice Queen? You missing me already?" Her flushed cheeks and scowl only made his grin wider.

"Not on your life, Branwen," she retorted back.

"Pity," he smirked. Glancing over his shoulder, he called out, "If you need me I'll be taking a walk. All this bureaucratic talk is giving me a headache. Might check on the patrols again and make sure our patient is doing alright."

As he neared the elevator doors, Ironwood said something that made him pause in his steps. "Good. Specialist Schnee, go accompany him."

Qrow glanced back at him in surprise. Winter seemed taken aback as well.

"Look, Jimmy, this isn't really–"

"Sir, I think I can prove much useful if I stay–"

"That's an _order_ , for both of you." Ironwood stated firmly, now standing next to Glynda.

When the combat instructor raised her head from the screen, Qrow looked ready retort against Ironwood ordering him around. She sighed internally. "In light of recent events," she interrupted before Qrow could speak. "I believe it would prove beneficial to this group if we expand our reaches."

She exchanged a silent look with Ironwood. It would be very unorthodox especially without Ozpin there to initiate, but they need the extra hand. Preferably from someone who they can trust to carry their weight with them in terms of skill and intellect.

Ironwood nodded, casting his opinion on the matter. It was decided then.

"Qrow," she called out, her eyes seeking him. "I believe Miss Schnee must be informed of our group and its history if she wishes to join us in our _extracurricular activities_. You have enough time to explain the details once she accompanies you on your walk."

Glynda turned away from his stunned face towards the Schnee heiress, who appeared surprised as well. "And what say you? Do you wish to join us? I'm sure from what you've gathered you must have an inkling in what we're talking about."

Ironwood stepped in. "We're not requiring you to place your lot with us," he reassured the soldier. "I will be assigning you back to Atlas to meet with our men provided with tasks where you will be equally as useful in our operations. There is no shame in declining, Winter."

Calling her by her first name seemed to jolt a reaction from the Specialist. Her eyes hardened. The need to prove herself along with the burning curiosity of what was going with the General, Qrow, and Glynda waged against the other uncertain factors in her head. There is now an open invitation in front of her to confirm her suspicions. If there was trouble involved centering around Beacon, then at the very least she will be close by to protect her sister against their foe if needed be.

Winter nodded and saluted to the General. "I accept the responsibility, sir. I have no qualms with joining."

"Welcome to the Inner Circle then, Ice Queen. I'd wish you luck, but you'll mostly need it, and especially not coming from me."

Glynda raised a brow at Qrow's snide response. She expected more resistance coming from him, considering he was the one who kicked Winter out of their previous meeting. But other than the defiant scowl etched on his face and the crushed cup in his hand, he made no complaints. The tone he used when speaking felt resigned, even. Like he expected this to happen.

Ironwood nodded, ignoring the sudden intrusion. "Then I wish you the best of luck with us. I fear we're all going to be busy in some shape or form in the upcoming days. Take this time to contemplate with your decision and rest on it. We'll be calling you both back in a few hours."

Glynda watched the two as they entered through elevator to leave. A plan slowly began to formulate in her mind. It was absurd in the highest degree to even think about, but it has its merits and will be an unexpected move coming from them. Not even their enemy could foresee this happening. But first it needed refinement before it can even be spoken out loud.

"Do you have something in mind?"

She glanced up, startled as James leaned down towards her, a questioning look on his face.

"What makes you think I have anything short of an idea planned already?"

His eyebrow raised until it reached his hairline, he wondered if she was humoring him. "We've known each other for a long time, Glynda. You get severely quiet whenever you're thinking deeply about something. Also, you tend to be less irritable with me when your mind is preoccupied."

Despite herself, she felt a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later. For now, we have other important matters to discuss about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well damn, I didn't expect this chapter to drag on for months. Sorry, I've been catching up with a lot of things in my life and had little time and focus to actually finish writing this part. You can thank _Game of Thrones_ for this being finished because watching the newest season put me on a writing mood. Hope you enjoy this late entry and piece out what happens by the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"So, that's basically the gist of it."

The early morning air was cold and fresh despite being bathed in warm golden sunlight. The academy grounds were relatively silent as they walked past the dining hall located near the east side. Without the usual cacophony of students lingering about or shuffling to get from one building to another, the campus almost seemed to resemble a ghost town. Even from this distance Beacon tower stood out against the backdrop of clear blue skies, its emerald radiance casting an almost comforting glow to the surrounding area.

Winter remained silent next to him as she processed all that was told to her in the past hour.

Not that Qrow could blame her. What he just told her went against centuries of belief in Remnant history. A fair number of people would laugh or call him crazy for believing in such a ridiculous story. When Ozpin first sought out to recruit him his response was no different, he even insulted him a thing or two for thinking he was pulling his leg. It took a while to convince him into actually taking it seriously, even longer for him to realize the danger it presented.

So he stayed quiet, leaving her to her own thoughts while they strolled around buildings he once housed in and streets riddled with memories.

Unconsciously his fingers lingered over the pocket where his flask was hidden, clenching into a fist upon realizing it was still empty. Qrow cursed inwardly. He should have asked Ironwood if he had a extra canister on him that he was willing to spare. All this talk about the past was bringing up certain memories that he would rather stay back in the recesses of his head. The taste of alcohol usually helped quell those thoughts, but they continue to return if not occasionally at the most inopportune moments.

Qrow looked to the sky instead, wondering what his own plans were after leaving Beacon once this fiasco is dealt over with.

Ozpin isn't exactly present to give him missions that require his attention, but he has several in his catalog lying around that he would like to gloss over once he's in the mood for it. He might even go back to working at Signal as a teacher again, if he wasn't fired already for the extended leave of absences he took every time he was called on a mission.

He sniggered at the look on the headmaster's face the last time he told him he was going to be missing several lectures in his classes again. And that was just a week after he returned from his previous mission. Which wasn't even a mission at all, he just took the several days off staying at his apartment catching up on a new series he found on Remflix. No doubt Tai would give him an earful if he ever found out.

"I have to say." Winter's voice broke the silence that had been filled for the past several minutes. "This was not what I expected to find out once I learned of General Ironwood's... association with you."

"Well, it's certainly more interesting than whatever crackpot theory you managed to cook up with about us back then," Qrow agreed, turning to look at her. "It's a lot to take in once you first hear about it."

"I've always suspected something was amiss whenever the General would send you on missions, but I never thought it would be of this magnitude," Winter muttered. "All this talk about Maidens, the sharing of souls, magic. It could possibly…"

She hesitated but Qrow understood what she was trying to say.

"Yeah," he said, staring straight ahead. "Word ever gets back to the public about this with actual proof in hand then we'll have more than just riots and panic to deal with.

"Which is why only _certain_ people are qualified enough to know about it. To keep the knowledge contained within a small group that know what they're doing and can fight the real battles that matter."

Winter narrowed her eyes at him. "If you still have doubts about my abilities then perhaps you would gladly prefer another spar, this time without the benefit of an audience watching as I put you in your place."

Qrow glanced at her, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Tempting, Ice Queen. But I'm gonna have to pass much as I like seeing you Atlas specialists try and catch up to me." She scoffed slightly but didn't respond to the jab.

"It's not your skill that I have a problem with," he said, catching Winter's attention. "This isn't like one of Jimmy's missions where a slip up could happen and it's over, just like that. There's more than just Atlas' best interests at stake here. With the Maiden's powers, our enemy would have the kingdoms at their mercy. Nothing short of an exceptionally skilled Huntsman will be enough to even stop one. How far are you willing to go to prevent that from happening? What sacrifices are you prepared to make?"

He sighed, letting the words sink in."Fortunately, or unfortunately, that responsibility falls under our job description. When the going gets tough, we can't just sit back and hope for the best. We're in it for the long run. That being said, you can still change your mind about this. Ironwood won't blame you, even I wouldn't. It can get too much to handle probably even for you."

Qrow wasn't looking at her so he couldn't gauge her reaction. When she walked further ahead, turned and stopped right in front of him he was surprised to see a thoughtful expression across her face. Winter glanced over him with guarded blue eyes, but for once there was no ire or hint of annoyance in them. She seemed to actually consider his words carefully.

"Thank you for the offer," she started, and for a moment Qrow dared to hope. "But I've already given my word to the General, and a Schnee does not back out of a promise." Her voice took in a soft but firm quality when she spoke again. "However, I appreciate the sentiment. I cannot fully guarantee how well I will perform my duties as a member of this group but I can assure you that I will do my best to keep our enemies from succeeding in their task." She leveled him with a steady gaze. "No matter the cost."

Qrow met her stare evenly, not saying a word. It was then he realized that there was no convincing her otherwise. Despite himself, he smiled slightly.

Slowly, he nodded once and walked past her to the archway right underneath one of the aqueducts. Moments later he heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor right beside him. Silence filled the air between them, not uncomfortable, but still ever present.

"So... what happens now?"

He shrugged, folding his hands behind his head. "Not sure. Glynda and Ironwood will probably have something for us. Until then, we've got one more stop to go."

 **~0~**

Qrow was halfway into the building when Winter realized where they were going.

"Wait," she stopped in her tracks. "I thought you said we were supposed to be visiting the patient?"

They were standing just outside of a four-story brick building that appeared to be one of the numerous residence halls Beacon had within its premises. It was a typical residential building, with tan colored walls and grey tiled roofs, housing the numerous huntsmen-in-training who were still restricted to their dorm rooms due to the lockdown.

The man in question, already taking a step forward through the wooden entrance doors, paused in consideration. "Huh," he glanced back at her and looked around at his surroundings as if just realizing where he was going. "I guess I did."

Then he promptly entered the building, leaving her alone outside.

Winter didn't know whether she wanted to turn around and leave or chase after the man and strangle him for the level of impertinence he was displaying. Instead she settled on letting out an aggravated sigh, nearly breaking composure before following him inside the building.

It was maddening how quickly his demeanor could shift from serious to laid-back at a moment's notice. Even more so that he managed to have an effect on her, easily making her lash out from her formal training and laying her emotions bare. Being one of the very few to do so. She couldn't begin to understand how the General was able to tolerate most of Qrow's tendencies with a calm face.

She shook her head of these thoughts, it would not do to think that Qrow has a foothold over her.

Instead, she looked around to examine the plastered walls of the hallway, noting that despite the rather plain design it was properly maintained by the cleaning staff. Winter had only been there once, when she determined the living quarters of her sister were up to proper standards.

While she approved team RWBY for their resourcefulness in managing the limited space given to them, she couldn't help but cast dubious glances at the hanging ropes suspended above her sister's bed nor test the stability of the books supporting these makeshift "bunk beds".

They had been wandering around the third floor of the dormitory when Winter couldn't help but speak her mind about something that's been plaguing her for the past two hours since learning of the Maidens.

"If keeping the patient's location and powers secure is important, then why not ask help from the other Maidens?"

Winter expected the cape-wearing Huntsman to respond with a sarcastic quip or even ignore her entirely, but to her surprise Qrow chuckled instead.

"That's actually a good question, Ice Queen. Would've been hell of a lot easier if we could get the others to help us keep Amber's assailant from stealing the other half of her powers.

"But there's a few complications with that plan. First and foremost is that we have no idea _who_ or where the other Maidens are."

At her incredulous look, Qrow could only shrug in response. "Yeah, I know, pretty shit job we're doing keeping tabs on them. Lots of intel gathering and digging isn't gonna be of much use if the Maiden doesn't want to be found or has no idea that she is one. Like I said, the power fluctuates upon their death and apparently it merged with people who have no relation to the previous hosts whatsoever. Lucky us," he muttered sarcastically.

"Right now we have no clear leads on their whereabouts, though I may have an idea on where Spring is. Might follow up on that intel even if it's probably a dead end like the others."

Winter's face settled into a frown. It felt as if the odds were being stacked against them, the number of inconveniences seeming to appear by the dozen. The identity of Amber's assailant still remained a mystery despite being on the attack twice, if it was indeed the same person that had the gall to catch Ozpin off guard right within his own school.

She couldn't forget the sight of the charred ruin that was left behind in the chamber. Winter has seen her fair share of battles and had participated in some that left her exhausted to the brink. She even studied the aftermath of attacks done by Grimm, criminals and rogue Huntsmen alike for future confrontations. She knew first hand that it must have taken significant firepower to cause such destruction within the room.

It was hard to believe that the extent of the damage caused could be largely attributed to one person who only had half of an untapped power. She could hardly imagine the outcome if the other half was acquired, let alone four.

"Surely, something can be done about it?" Winter suggested doubtfully. "While not everyone is registered as an official citizen of the kingdom perhaps the central database could provide a list of potential–"

Winter's sentence was cut short by a hand clamping over her mouth as Qrow pinned them both to the wall. Her face was a mixture of flushed and outrage as she can feel their bodies pressed against each other in such a way that left a stirred feeling in her stomach. Despite the hand blocking any noise from escaping she remained indignant, struggling to get out of his hold, her leg halfway into kicking him in between until she caught sight of the look on Qrow's face–his narrowed gaze focused intently on something behind the corner of the wall they were supposed to turn.

Qrow shifted his attention back to her, noting the question in her eyes at his abrupt change in behavior. With his unoccupied hand he held a finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet. Winter reluctantly nodded in return, as if understanding.

Slowly, he retracted the hand covering her mouth and tapped the side of his ear twice. _Listen_.

Winter stilled, steadying her breath as she tried to reign herself in, ears alert for anything out of the ordinary. For several moments she heard nothing, then very faintly a slight rattle–a scraping sound as if a solid object grating against the rough surface of wood–coming from somewhere on her left, around the turn of the hallway where Qrow was looking on.

She locked eyes with him, confirming that she heard the noise.

Qrow leaned in close. Winter could feel his warm breath whispering over her neck as he spoke quietly. "No dorm rooms around the corner. Noise looks to be coming from a janitor's closet opposite to the bathroom. S'probably nothing, but a check wouldn't hurt don't you think?" He paused briefly. "I'll go in first and keep walking while you follow behind. Catch 'em by surprise."

Winter nodded in acquiesce, her previous notions about their precarious position disappearing and quickly replaced by her military training.

Qrow waited for a minute before pushing himself off of Winter and casually strolled through the hallway, right hand swaying slightly close to the hilt of the sword sheathed behind him. He added a slight weight to his gait to make his steps seem noticeable without being too deliberate for the unseen viewer to notice.

Winter slowly followed after him, crouched low, her footsteps not making the slightest of sounds.

As Qrow walked past the door, Winter stopped at one side and leaned back against the wooden frame where she can feel the outline of hinges pressed against her back. Her fingers hovered over the doorknob while her other hand held the hilt of her saber in a tight grip.

The silence continued even after Qrow entered the bathroom for several minutes and disappeared around the next corner. All the while Winter stayed still against the door frame, keeping her breathing steady and exhaling through the nose.

Finally, she heard movement coming from behind the door. The scraping of feet against carpeted floor, the slight thud of something falling on the plastered wall, muted whispers that she could barely discern through the barrier provided by the door.

 _"Is he gone?"_

 _"Maybe. He could be waiting around the corner for us to make a move."_

 _"It's possible that whoever it was didn't heard us at all and we're just wasting our time."_

 _"This is getting ridiculous. I'm opening the door."_

 _Multiple voices_ , this made Winter frown. It's possible that the intruder brought accomplices with her to aid in the assault. It could explain how they were able to disappear so quickly with Ozpin in tow. Wait, did the voice just say...

Against the protests of the other occupants in the room, the doorknob started to turn. The door opened slightly, leaving a gap wide enough to be able to peek into the hallway and watch out for any sign of people.

 _"Alright the coast is clear. Now come here and let's get this_ – _"_

Before the person could even finish his own sentence, Winter quickly gripped the knob and pulled the door open with unexpected force. She immediately sidestepped to avoid the door from hitting her just as four bodies fell out of closet with surprised cries.

Winter unsheathed her saber and was on the verge of reciting their arrest when she noticed the identities of the would-be intruders.

" _Weiss?_ " she exclaimed incredulously.

"Winter?"

"Wait, your sister's here?"

"Ugh, my head..."

"Yang, can you move your chest out from my face."

Winter watched, dumbfounded, as the pile of tangled bodies now properly identified as team RWBY hopelessly tried to rearrange themselves in an orderly manner.

"Ruby, you're crushing me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Weiss! Don't worry I'll fix it!"

"Hey, watch the hair, princess!"

"Yang, my face."

"Oops, right away Blakey! Though you look like you're enjoying yourself down there..."

"Well look what we have here," a familiar voice said. "Instead of shady intruders we got ourselves a bunch of teenage Huntresses. Can't say which one I'd rather have."

Qrow had an undisguised look of amusement on his face. Winter didn't even notice him returning some time during the exchange, distracted by the odd sight of her sister and her team falling out of a dusty broom closet.

"Uncle Qrow!" Two voices yelled in unison as they scrambled to their feet and launched themselves at their corvid uncle.

Qrow barely had time to brace himself as two bodies crashed against him and clung onto his lean frame. He grunted at the added weight of his nieces before regaining himself, ruffling their hair and setting them down on the ground.

Winter, upon realizing it was a false alarm, sheathed her blade before stepping over to her sister who stood up and dusted off her clothes.

She placed her hands on Weiss' shoulders, examining her stature with a critical eye. "Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind for our next meeting to go, but nonetheless it's good to see you again, sister." Winter said with a half-smile.

Weiss responded by wrapping her arms around a surprised Winter, hugging her with a contented sigh. "I'm glad to see you too, Winter," she said happily.

"Oh!" Weiss quickly pulled back, her blue eyes widening in realization. "I forgot to introduce you to the rest of my team! They were busy with the tournament when you visited last time so you didn't get the chance to meet them." Holding her hand, she led them towards her dark-haired teammate, who glanced at their approach curiously.

"This is my one of my friends and teammate, Blake Belladonna," Weiss introduced proudly.

Blake's amber eyes shifted over her friend's older sibling, taking in the Atlas uniform and her resemblance to Weiss. "A pleasure to meet you," she greeted politely.

Winter raised a brow, her eyes briefly lingering over the black bow on top of her head before replying in kind. "Likewise."

"And over there is..." Weiss' voice lost a bit of enthusiasm replaced with slight exasperation. "her partner, Yang Xiao Long."

"Heya!" the blonde chirped, grinning as she waved her hand in greeting.

"And you remember Ruby." She gestured towards her own partner.

"Uhh, greetings! Again! How fortunate it is that we have the privilege to cross paths... again!"

Winter inclined her head in acknowledgement, ignoring the barely stifled snickers coming from Yang. "Indeed."

"Careful there, Schnee. I wouldn't want my niece to start speaking like some rich old prude."

"It wouldn't hurt someone to expand their own vocabulary once in a while. There is more to being a huntress than just fighting, as you know. There are certain logistics involved," Winter retorted.

"Logistics," Qrow snorted. "As if you need an _extensive_ vocabulary to convey thoughts into actions when issuing orders or talking. The direct approach usually gets things done much easier."

"I beg to differ. Some matters require a delicate touch especially when unchecked emotions can lead to heated arguments. Taking the time to turn that moment's unease into a crippling advantage that would leave your opponent long enough to realize who came out on top of that situation."

"I bet you would prefer that, Ice Queen."

" _So_ what brings you guys here?" Ruby asked cheerfully. "Dad said you were taking missions here in Vale again, Uncle Qrow! Is this one of them?"

"And I thought you were stationed in Atlas for another six months," Weiss turned to her sister, silently thanking her partner's quick thinking.

"It wouldn't happen to be about that 'earthquake' that happened last night or the reason why the entire academy is currently on lockdown?"

Blake's question immediately caught the other girls' attention and they shot a surprised look at their faunus friend, but her own gaze didn't leave the two adults.

Qrow and Winter hid their surprise well and instead exchanged quick glances with each other.

"That's–"

"–classified." Winter finished firmly, her posture stiffening. "It's up to your professors to decide whether or not how much information is allowed to be divulged. But rest assured, the situation is being handled accordingly."

"That line is straight out of a movie." Yang deadpanned. "Yeah, something is definitely up."

"Before we start pointing fingers, how's about you four explain why you aren't inside your rooms when the lockdown alert is still active?" Qrow said, casting a stern glance at the now suddenly guilty-looking huntresses.

"Well technically we were in a broom closet, not outside the rooms." Ruby mumbled to herself, rubbing her toe into the ground.

Qrow raised a brow, smirking. "Sure, let's go with that."

"In any case, I would like to know as well. Protocol dictates that students are to remain in their dorms or proceed to the closest public area until the lockdown is lifted. How exactly did you all end up in a janitor's supply closet?"

Winter was staring at Weiss in particular, hoping she would shed some light on their predicament. It didn't help her nerves that there was the possibility that the intruders could have found them first and do Dust knows what to ensure their silence.

Finally, Weiss huffed but relented at her sister's silent plea.

"We actually _were_ in our dorm last night when Professor Goodwitch announced the lockdown alert. Blake was the only one awake by then and it wasn't until this morning we found out about it."

Blake nodded in affirmation. "Weiss made Yang and Ruby sleep early for a test we were supposed to have today. I was up reading my book when the professor notified me through my scroll."

"Which sucks because we wasted an entire night studying for nothing," Ruby grumbled.

"Cheer up, Ruby. Now that classes are canceled Weiss can't hound us to study again because it's a Friday! Tonight's movie night and this time I get to pick what we're watching," Yang said cheerfully.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "While I wouldn't put it that way, yes we have the rest of the day for ourselves. _But_ we will continue reviewing your notes tomorrow in preparation for our exams next week." That statement earned a cry of protest from the sisters.

Despite the explanation, Winter became even more confused. "Then how did you all end up inside a janitor's supply closet?"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Yang clapping her on the shoulder. "What Weiss here won't probably tell you is that she begged us to help her find food even if it means breaking the rules. She was _so_ hungry that she could've eaten a Goliath."

"That's not true!" Weiss glared at the grinning Yang.

" _Sure_ it isn't. And I'm guessing those cookies you were secretly eating when Ruby was taking a bath weren't meant to be shared with us?"

Ruby gasped in horror. "Weiss, that was from my secret stash! I never gave anyone permission to eat from it!" She looked at her partner with betrayed eyes.

Weiss sputtered. "I did no such thing! And even if I did, your hiding spot was terrible. Underneath my bed is no place for hiding cookies." Turning away from Ruby's pout, she focused her attention on Yang. "As I recall you were the one who suggested we find food in the first place," she pointed out accusingly.

Yang shrugged, conceding. "Yeah, only because I noticed how cranky you were getting by the time Blake woke up. You always do whenever you get really hungry."

Weiss frowned for a moment, unable to believe such a claim. She turned to Blake. "Can you believe this–"

"Yes."

Blake raised a brow at Weiss, barely hiding her smile at the indignant look on her face.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms. "Why does it matter? There is no proof to your claims."

It was unfortunate for her that it was at this moment her stomach let out a loud rumble akin to a growling Ursa. The sound echoed across the hall interrupting the sudden silence that pervaded the air.

Weiss froze and stared down at her stomach, mortified. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You were saying?" Yang smirked, unfazed by the half-hearted glare shot her way by a red-faced Weiss.

"It's okay, Weiss. I promise to share if you ask nicely next time." Ruby consoled, rubbing her back soothingly.

Winter couldn't help her lips from curling up slightly, remembering that particular quirk of Weiss from when they were younger. It always managed to alert her and Klein that she was hungry even if she refused to admit it aloud.

"Anyway, thanks to the others we found this vent in our room that somehow managed to fit all four of us. We were supposed to escape through the laundry room but we ended up getting lost in the broom closet. We tried retracing our steps but the shaft was getting pretty cramped and the others would probably just get lost finding the way back. That's when we heard voices coming from behind the door and thought you guys were teachers so we waited for you to pass by before we got out. Weiss got impatient, opened the door and that's where you found us." Yang finished.

Winter shook her head at their impulsiveness. While the immediate danger has passed, there is still no guarantee that the intruders have truly left the premises. They could have lingered behind somewhere in hopes of waiting for them to let their guard down and launch another assault at the Vault where this time only a vulnerable Maiden is left to greet them. Team RWBY could have unintentionally gotten themselves captured as hostages or worse, killed to ensure their silence.

She was about to voice her thoughts when Qrow interjected. "Wait, you said 'others'? Who else was in on this?"

Yang blinked. "Well, yeah, it was Nora who found the vent in the first pl– oh shit." Her eyes widened. "They're still in the vent!"

Realization dawned on others' face and they all scrambled back into the closet, calling out the names of their accomplices.

It wasn't until the last member of team JNPR was safely brought out of the closet that Winter's patience finally ran out.

"This was a completely foolish venture that you all undertook," she said sternly, casting her gaze on the group of sheepish students who were unable to meet her eyes. "There is a reason why the lockdown protocol was initiated. It is not to be taken lightly, you could have injured yourselves or gotten those who followed you into danger. I expected the responsible ones among you to dissuade this kind of behavior," Winter met her sister's gaze just as she looked up. "but apparently I was mistaken."

Weiss looked down, shamefaced.

"Much as I'd normally disagree with Schnee here, she's right. I get that it can get pretty boring inside when you're locked up in your bedrooms but that doesn't mean you can just disobey orders and act on your own volition without knowing what's happening. In the real world that kind of behavior could get you out of a job or killed." Qrow wasn't one for eloquence, and settled on being blunt.

Qrow stared them down for several moments, making his point across very clearly. Then he sighed and stood a bit straighter. "But now since we're all here I don't see any reason why we can't go grab a quick meal from the cafeteria."

Despite remaining stoic, Winter noticed how Weiss' eyes lit up at the mention of food though she tried to appear nonchalant.

"You mean... you won't report us?" Ren inquired.

"Technically speaking, I'm not a part of this staff so any suspicious activity I come across on patrol I keep to myself– unless I consider it worthwhile enough to share my concerns." Qrow smirked.

Both teams released a collective sigh of relief, unwinding the tension which had built up in the past several minutes. Slowly, they returned to murmuring among themselves excitedly, no doubt exchanging their reliefs and discussing the close call that had just occurred.

"I'm rather impressed. You can actually be serious when the situation calls for it. I almost prefer it to your normal drunk state." Winter remarked wryly.

"What can I say? I do have my moments, Ice Queen." He winked at her, then turned to address the group. "Better hurry, if I remember Marco clearly he'll stop serving breakfast meals in about fifteen minutes."

"Then there's no time to waste," Ruby declared, grabbing her partner's hand. "Don't worry, Weiss. We'll get you your food even if it's the last thing we do! I'll carry you if I have to." She dashed ahead, employing a bit of her semblance in her steps and dragging the Schnee heiress along with her.

"Ruby Rose! I swear if you get me in more trouble–!" Her shrieks lost their comprehension as they disappeared around the corner.

"Come on guys! We can't let Ruby get there first. She'll finish off all the pancakes!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing Ren and Jaune's hand and charging after Ruby.

"W-Wait, Nora slow down! They couldn't have gotten that far!" Jaune's cries went thoroughly ignored as the hammer-wielding Huntress carried half her team on her back. Ren had the look of man resigned to his fate but accepting of the consequence.

Winter stared after them and wondered if her years in Atlas Academy were anywhere near as peculiar as this.

Suddenly, she felt a nudge on her arm and she swiveled to meet the grinning face of Yang Xiao Long.

"So, you like boy bands?"

Winter decided that no, this wasn't anywhere close to the normalcy and acceptable sanity she experienced back in her teenage years. Nor did she wish to be anywhere else at that moment but there.

 **~0~**

They managed to catch up with Weiss and Ruby just as they were about to be reprimanded by a passing patrol guard halfway across their trek to the dining hall. After exchanging a few brief words with Winter, he allowed them to continue along their way.

Despite knowing the way to the building, the group maintained steady pace with each other in a close knit stride, with the exception of the red and white duo heading a bit further on their own. Yang continued to badger Winter in an array of topics which left the elder Schnee to answer in pieces with the barest hint of interest. Blake walked in pace with her partner, her nose buried in a book she procured from out of nowhere, occasionally adding her input to their conversation.

Nora appeared to be in a heated discussion with Jaune which, from what bits of conversation that sliced through the air centered on whether or not this popular medieval fantasy show was beginning to lose steam after the premiere of its seventh season, which Jaune vehemently denies. Pyrrha stood by them with a small smile as she spoke in low octaves with Ren, a quiet sentinel as ever keeping an eye on where they were going.

Qrow watched it all unfold from his position by the rear. He has been slowly distancing himself from the group as they grew closer to their destination. His casual withdrawal garnered little attention save for one person who kept glancing over to him with hesitant eyes. Qrow caught one of the lingering stares directed at him and tilted his head to the side, signaling that they should talk.

It wasn't until Pyrrha shuffled close to his side that he finally spoke, "How're you feeling, Nikos?"

She gave him a faint smile. "I've had better days," she admitted, rubbing her arms slightly. She hesitated, her eyes shifting over to Ren who gave them a curious glance. "I didn't think you'd be back this early, Mr. Branwen."

"Let's just say I was buzzed on short notice." Qrow grumbled. "I wouldn't exactly call this a social visit. And enough with that 'Mr. Branwen' talk, just Qrow is fine."

Pyrrha nodded absently and stayed silent but Qrow could tell something was itching on her. "If you've got something on your mind, say it."

The Mistrali hesitated only for a moment before she blurted out, "So it's true then? What Blake said about last night, it... it wasn't just some earthquake was it?"

Qrow leveled his gaze at her and said nothing at first. He contemplated on how much he should reveal. "While we have no proof, we suspect _they're_ the ones involved with last night's incident." Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak but Qrow held up his hand to stop her. "Far as we can tell they still don't know, but I'm giving you a heads up just in case things go downside."

Pyrrha released a small sigh of relief, her shoulders sagging a bit. "Is there anything I should do? Maybe if I helped–"

"The _best_ way you'd be helping us right now is to lay low. Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself. I don't know how long we can keep this ruse up but until then they can't suspect a thing." He peered closely at her. "Just how _are_ you feeling, really? And don't give me that reassurance crap."

"I'm getting better at it. Jaune's helping me adjust along with her." Pyrrha smiled at the mention of the blond. "But I often get this feeling that I'm missing some part of me, like I have this urge to grab this thing but I don't know what it is." There was a troubled look on her face. "She said it never felt like this way with her before, and sometimes it can get really intense." She shuddered.

Qrow glanced at her with sympathy, thinking it was unfair to place the heavy burden on her shoulders. He still has his doubts about her, but Ozpin made it very clear that she is the best one suited for this role and Qrow had no choice but to wait and see. She has yet to surprise him.

They had all just settled down in one of the dining tables littered across the room, plates filled delicious foods set up at the last minute by Beacon's own chef, and started helping themselves to a hearty breakfast when his scroll chose that moment to ring.

"Well, looks like duty calls." Qrow muttered, examining the message sent to him. He noticed Winter did the same, standing up after reading Ironwood's text.

"Aw, you guys are leaving already?" Ruby whined, pausing from her cereal.

"Sorry kiddo, huntsman business. I'll probably stroll by later before I leave for Patch."

"More like you'll hole up in the first bar you see on your way to visit dad," Yang snickered.

"You know me too well, Firecracker."

After saying his goodbyes, Qrow stood by the entrance of the dining hall and waited as Winter exchanged words with her sister before saying farewell.

Qrow swiveled around just as Winter met up with him and was about take a step out the doors when she called after him.

"What about the patient? Thanks to your supposed detour we forgot to check on her. Perhaps the general would understand if we visit her first on our way to the tower?" Winter inquired.

Instead of answering her, Qrow turned his head and watched as Pyrrha held a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles at something ridiculous Jaune just said. Nora had no such reservations and laughed out loud, nearly falling back from her chair if not for Ren holding her. Pyrrha patted Jaune on the shoulder as he looked mock affronted by his audience's response, an amused smile on her face.

Qrow looked back at Winter, a smirk on his lips. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."


End file.
